


cherry blossoms

by cosmofluous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a happy ending to some au where they make an alliance and fall in love idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofluous/pseuds/cosmofluous
Summary: She opens her eyes to a cloudscape of white and pink.





	cherry blossoms

She opens her eyes to a cloudscape of white and pink. The sky is banks and tiers of petals, foaming among inky branches. Playful breezes skim the waves of flowers and run ripples over downy spring grass, tumbling a honey-haze of scent across the clearing.

Someone is carding their fingers through her hair, pausing occasionally with tugging motions. A ground bloom, three-petaled and blushing, floats into her field of vision. She lifts her gaze to catch Sesshoumaru, red-handed, braiding flowers into her hair. He gazes back at her innocently and gently runs his talons against her scalp, making her shiver. She opens her mouth to berate him, but he shifts his line of sight, so she does too. Rin is curled onto her side, in the curve of Kikyo’s own body. Her tiny hands are clutched into Kikyo’s obi and Sesshoumaru’s fur, heaped around the three of them like soft, warm snow. Kikyo feels a smile crack through her rouged lips. There is a crown of wildflowers woven into Rin’s hair, vivid as laughter.

Sesshoumaru smoothes his cool fingers over her temple and cups her cheek, cradle-like, serious. She acquiesces, sinking her head back into his lap. She listens to him resettle against the trunk of the cherry tree. There is no once-familiar scrape of armour against the bark. In the distance, she can hear Jaken cackling and Ah-Un trumpeting. Through her lashes, she watches them fly loops in the flawless azure ocean above. She thinks she hears Rin’s answering burble of laughter in her sleep. She shifts closer on their blanket, nuzzling into their shared warmth.

But the day is warm enough. Early spring light filters through the canopy of cherry blossoms overhead, dappling the clearing. Her yukata is light and easy to move in, comfortable to lie in. She and Rin are wearing complementary patterns, and Sesshoumaru refused to hear of anything but the finest silk. She dozes lightly until the hands in her hair slow to a stop. A deeper breath, an exhale like a sigh. She risks a glance up. Sesshoumaru is asleep, unguarded. The implied trust bubbles in her chest, pushing against her ribs. Her heart is full with the steady rhythm of his breathing. She lays a hand over his, still cradled over her head, fingers interlacing. The capering breeze picks up, scattering blossoms like fragrant snow. She smiles, content.


End file.
